The present invention relates generally to improvements in watering cups for poultry and animals and more specifically to improvements in watering cups which provide a constant water supply.
In the raising of poultry, it is necessary to provide the poultry with a constant supply of drinking water. Preferably, a device is provided wherein a liquid level is constantly maintained by a valve responsive to the quantity of water in the container to which the poultry has access. If the poultry is raised in individual cages, it is desirable to provide individual drinking cups in each cage such that the water level in each cup is constantly maintained above an undesirably low level.
A number of prior art poultry drinker devices have been provided wherein water levels are maintained in response to the water level present in a container from which the poultry drinks. Exemplary devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,928,103 to Hill, 2,608,987 to Collman, 2,771,058 to Howard and 3,052,215 to Shold. Each of these patents discloses a single float-controlled water supply means in the device for providing water to a plurality of animals. The devices are not readily adaptable to individual cages containing individual animals due to the relatively large size of the water container as necessitated by the large float means employed in each device. In each case, a float is provided integral with a lever arm which activates a water supply control valve. Such float means, if employed in a cup designed for an individual animal, would effectively occupy most of the water surface exposed in the cup. Attempts by the animal to displace the float for the purpose of gaining access to the water within the cup would activate the water supply means at times when such activation would be unnecessary and undesirable.
Additionally, it is undesirable to have one single float valve control the water supply system for a large number of animals. In the event of float valve malfunction, all poultry could be without water for a sustained time period. It is desirable that individual water supplies for each cage contain individual water level controls and that such individual units be readily and quickly replaceable in the event of malfunction.
Several prior art drinker units have employed valve trigger mechanisms which require activation by poultry or animals when water is needed by the animal. These devices necessitate the added undesirable process of training animals to activate the water supply device when water is needed.
Another problem not successfully addressed by prior art poultry drinkers is the need for convenient and quick height adjusting mechanisms which allow height adjustment from inside and/or outside a cage in response to poultry growth. Prior art devices attached to cage walls normally necessitate detachment, displacement and reattachment steps in response to poultry growth. Some such devices necessitate cutting additional holes in cages at various heights.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a float-actuated drinker device which constantly presents an adequate water supply for poultry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily accessible water supply for individual animals.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a watering device having a simple and compact construction.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a drinker unit which is especially adapted for use with existing wire cage enclosures and may be quickly replaced when such replacement is necessary.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a drinker unit which allows easy access for poultry at various stages of development without time consuming repositioning of a drinker unit and without destruction of a cage wall.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained in the provision of a drinker cup in communication with a source of water. Water passes from the source into the cup through a tubular valve member contained in the cup. Valve members readily adapted for use in accordance with the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,284,036 and 4,491,088. The discharge of water through the bore of the valve member is controlled by two interacting valve means. The first valve means comprises a ball which rests within the bore in a cup-shaped portion thereof. This ball effectively blocks passage of water from the source into the cup when in its seated position. A stem-like lower valve member capable of passing into the bore from beneath the ball and thereby dislodging the ball from its seated position comprises a second valve member. Movement of the stem member from a neutral downward position to a ball-dislodging upward position is caused by rotation of a pivotally mounted lever arm within the cup body. Rotational movement of the lever arm from a neutral position to a stem-engaging position is controlled by a free-floating ball within the cup. When the cup contains the desired amount of water, the ball is maintained in a free floating position, out of contact with the lever arm, due to buoyant forces exerted by the water upon the ball. When the water level in the cup reaches an undesirably low level, the force of gravity acting on the ball in the absence of a compensating buoyant force causes the ball to contact the lever arm. This contact with the lever arm causes the lever arm to engage the stem member, thereby dislodging the valve ball member from its seated position. While the ball is in this unseated position, the tubular member connecting the water source with the cup is no longer blocked and water may flow from the source into the cup. Water passes into the cup until sufficient water is contained in the cup to provide the buoyant force necessary to move the ball into a non-contact position relative to the lever arm. In this manner, water is allowed to pass into the cup in response to the drinking habits of the poultry. When the desired water level is present in the cup, the ball floats out of contact with the lever arm. The drinking animal can easily move the ball aside to obtain access to the water without contacting the lever arm and thereby without actuating the ball valve. When the desired water level is not present due to evaporation or drinking by the poultry, the float ball actuates the ball valve through rotation of the lever arm, thereby allowing water to flow into the cup.
In a particularly advantageous development, the drinker device is connected to a carriage. The carriage slidably engages a set of vertical tracks which permit vertical displacement of the carriage and the attached cup or cups. Upward vertical displacement of the cup can then take place in response to the growth and development of the poultry. The carriage supports the cup and is designed to provide for quick engagement or disengagement with the cup so as to facilitate drinker unit replacement. A design for quick engagement readily adaptable to the carriage and cup of the present invention is more fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,284,036 and 4,491,088. The carriage also contains a conduit system for supplying water from an external source to the cup.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.